My Enemy My Lover
by prettynaruko
Summary: This is a remake of my My Enemy,My Lover I thought it needed to be fix so it can be more easier to understand it lol but anyways in this story two high students get stunk in Detention but found out there was some feelings was out oh yeah be for I forget I will past more chapter
1. Chapter 1

(Jake P.o.v)

"Im getting tired of seeing you two in my office." Principal said sighing.

"But its not my fault he started it he always started it." I said crossing my arms.

"But you made the mess...somehow!."Brad said leaning in the chair.

"I dont care who fault it is your both responsible for the mess in the cafeteria,so you two will stay after school and clean up the mess."

"AWWW MAN!." I shouted.

"But i have practice!." Brad shouted too.

"Dont care now get back to class you two."

The both of us got up and walk out the office walking in the hall back to class.I had a feeling someone was staring at me so I looked up at Brad who was staring down at me.

"Why are you staring at me." I asked.

"N-no reason." Brad answered blushing.

"Why is he blushing?." I thought to myself.

"Yo Jakie!." Trixie shout waving her hand.

"Hurry up dude or we're gonna be late for class again!." Spud yelled.

"Here I come,well I guess I'll see you after school." I said to Brad before running toward my friends.

(Brad P.o.v)

I watch as Jake lose friends run to class but I didnt about being late so I took talking to class,everyone in class took their seat I sat two desk be hide Jake as Mr Rotwood walk in the class and started his useless theories on magical creatures again I laid my head on the desk closing my left eye ball and my right eye on Jake who was rubbing on his right arm.

"Maybe I kind of did go to far this time." I thought sighing.

(FLASH BACK)(Jake P.o.v)

"Yes I got the last slice pizza!." I said super excited.

"Not no more." Brad said taking my pizza slice.

"That my slice!." I shout getting mad.

"I dont see your name on it hahaha." Brad said walking away.

I growled with anger used my dragon tail and trip the Jock making him crash into a group of teenagers knocking their food a everwhere in the cafeteria I gasped pulling my tail away looking shock at what I just did.

"That's it Long's I had it!." Brad yelled running toward me grabing me by my collar.

Brad was just about to punch me but the principal walked in asking what was going in here all the teenagers pointed at me and Brad

"You two in my office now!." Principal Dolores ordered us pointing to her office.

"Look what you did now!." Brad said throwing me on the floor walking to the office.

(FLASH BACK OVER)

5 Hours had gone by and school was over all the teenagers and teacher went home but me and Brad didnt we stayed in school cleaning cafeteria in silence.

"...Hi..." Brad said broking our silence.

"What." I said not feeling like dealing with him right now.

"How your arm?." Brad asked me.

Okay this is weird since when did the big bad Brad ever carried about someone injuries?.

"Its alright." I said whiping the table.

"...Well Im sorry." Brad said sweeping the floor.

Okay this is really weird did Brad just apologize to me why is he being so nice all of a sudden.

"Its nothing I used to these kind of things." I said sitting on the table

"What's you mean by that Long's?!." Brad asked sitting on the table next to me.

"I..uh...umm forget I said that..but Brad why do you bully especially me of all people ."

(Brad P.o.v)

I sighed not ready to confess to him but now was a good time since it was just us two here.I open my mouth but no words would come out I growled in my cause my fucking words wont come out,I ran my hand though my hair then finally letting out the biggest sighed.

"Dunno..." I said lying.

"Okay well If we're done here Im going home now." Jake said grabing his bag.

"Let me give you a ride." I offered.

"No way Im not falling for one of you trick!." Jake said walking away.

I quickly hopped off the table grabing the smaller teen by his small waist it was almost like we were in a embrace.

"H-hey Let go!." Jake said blushing.

"Its not a trick...I-I promise." I said also blushing.

(Jake P.o.v)

I stared at him for a minute then nod my let go of my waist grabbing his bag then we both walk out the school going toward Brad truck,we got in the truck and Brad started it and drove off we stayed silence the whole time as it was getting darker and darker outside,still couldnt believe Im letting him drive me home this is so embarrassed I thought looking out the window.

"You better not tell no one you gave me a ride home." I said stilling looking out the window.

"Yeah sure whatever." Brad said pulling up to my house.

"Thank for the ride." I said opening the truck door.

"Long's." Brad called my name.

"What now?."

"Kiss me."

"W-WHAT!." I shout blushing like a rose.

"I said kiss me."

"I-I dont kn-" I started but was cut off by some soft lips against my.

I was in totally deep in shock I was being kissed by my enemy.I can feel his tongue in my mouth I couldn't help moan kind of good,after a few minute Brad broke the kiss now looking at me as I was breathing lightly I can feel my cheeks getting extremely hot I out the truck and ran inside the house walking up stairs to my room closing the door be hide me jumping on the bed laying on my stomach sighing loud.

"That i-idiot." I thought closing my eyes falling asleep.

(Brad P.o.v)

I arrived home getting out the truck walking inside seeing my dad asleep on the couch I walked to my room.I took off both my short sleeve and long sleeve shirt but keep my baggy pants,I kick off my shoes sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Ugh what did I just do now he's gonna hate me even more." I said clawing in bed laying on his right side falling asleep.

(Jake P.o.v)

I woke up the next day still in bed yawning rubbing my eyes trying to wipe the sleep out of me I got out of bed and walk to the bathroom getting in the shower then getting walking back to the room putting on a white T-shirt and putting on blue shorts and my red jacket.I ran down stairs walking out the front door walking to school,I arrive at school walking inside.

"I dont know want to do did that kiss mean something or was it a another trick." I thought as I can feel my cheeks burning again.

"Yo Jakie your spaceing out." Trixie said walking toward me with Spud.

"Wha dude your face all red do you have a fever?." Spud asked touching my forehead.

"I wish it was a fever." I thought. "No no Im fine." I said waving my hands.

"Good cause here come Rose." Trixie said pointing.

"Hey Jake!." Rose said walking toward me.

"H-hey Rose whats's up."

"Listen Jake can I talk to you alone." She asked holding her hands together.

"Sure I'll see yall later" I said walking away with Rose.

Me and Rose went to the school stairs and sat down on different step I can tell something was wrong the look on her face seem worried but sad.

"So what you wanna talk about?." I asked

"I been thinking about our relationship...and I think we shouldn't see each other."

"W-WHAT!?WHY!?"

"Because your a dragon and Im a hunter its getting to dangerous for us to be around each other im sorry it just wouldnt work out no more." she said walking away.

I was shock my heart was completely broking into little piece I got up from the stairs started walking though the halls.I come around the gym where I stop looking in the door and saw a few boys playing basketball one of the player was Brad who was wear black gym shorts and shirtless,I blushed as I saw Brad body cover in sweaty making his muscular chest stand out more.

(Brad P.o.v)

I passed the ball to one of my teammates I was finna run but something was pulling my attention, I looked around at the door notice Jake was just standing there he soon caught on to me and quickly ran off,I called a time out and ran out the gym looking for the asian boy but and instead I ran into his loser friends.

"Where Long's?." I said clenching my fists.

"We havent seen him sense he went with Rose." Spud said.

"Ugh! useless loser!." I shout storming off.

I was making my way to the gym but the thought of Jake and Rose just made me super mad that I punch the nearest school I couldnt get over the thought of Jake and Rose I knew it was time to got something of my chest I hope im not late,I waited till it was dark to go over to Jake house I went around the house to Jake window and throw a few pebble at window,finally the window open and Jake stunk his head looking down at me.

"Br-Brad? why are you here?!" He asked looking irritated.

"I-I gotta tell you something it's be bothering me for a long time and I think it's time I let it out..can you come outside?!." I shout blushing alittle.

"Now?!." Jake said leaning against the window.

"Just get down here!." I shout a little louder.

I can hear Jake sighing as he jump out the window from the second floor landing on his feet I was kind of caught off guard by that,Jake cross his arm staring at me.

"Now what you wanna talk about?."

"Look I heard you was with Rose and I know I been a jerk but-" I started before being cut off.

"Wait what are you saying?."

"Im saying I really like you alot since I first met you and I didnt know what do if I lost you again,I know you had a crush on Rose and I know I been a real asshole but if you just-"

"Brad..." Jake called my name cutting me off again.

"Yeah?." I answered.

"Kiss me."

"W-wha?!."

"I..said..kiss..me."

This seem familiar didn't this happen but the other way I was really caught off guard when Jake pulled my head down to his level and pessing his lips against mines then broking it I stood there shock while Jake was smiling.

"And by the way there nothing going on with me and Rose."

"W-well can there be something...between me and you?." I mumbled feeling pretty nervous.

"Im willing to give it a try..only if you are."

I lift Jake up panning him against the brick wall holding on to his bottom going in for a another kiss but this time with a little more roughness.

"Oh yeah Im so willing." I said in a deep tone.

"Haha idiot" Jake said in a soft tone.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jake P.o.v)

I was over at Brad house well he was packing to visit his grandparents for a day an a half I was sitting his bed staring at Brad who was stilling been 3 months since me and Brad started dating of couse we had our arguments and fight but thats just what couples do.

"Ooh you spending time your grandparents how cute." I said teaseing Brad.

"Its not funny their so boring and old now remember if you hanging out with anyone beside your loser friends call me that way I know where you are and who your hanging with."

"Will you stop worrying its only for a day and I wish you'll stop calling my friends loser." I said rolling my eyes.

Brad just laughed a little throwing his bag over his shoulder he walk toward me leaned over kissing on my lips then down to my neck leaving a hickie mark I moaned of the feeling of Brad lips and tongue on my neck.

"And you better not do anything to piss me off uh...I guess I should leave now."

Brad gave me one more of his handsome smile I gasped turnning my head blushing but then it went down to a sad pouting look I felt my hands being lifted by two big hands costing me to look at up the own of the hands.

"When I come back tomorrow on my birthday how about we stay in and watch a nice movie." Brad said kissing my hand.

I nod my head smiling after Brad let out of my hands he said goodbye and left I sighed going home and got ready for bed,the next day me and my two best friends went to the arcade just to get out the house.

"So let me this straight you and Brad are now...dating?!." Trixie asked.

"Y-yeah I'll hope yall be okay with it." I said blushing.

"Of course we'll okay with it dude we're your friends." Spud said.

"Yeah Jakie we're okay with it."

I couldnt help but smile I came to notice my cell was ringing grabbing my cell looking at the ID my gramps was calling so I already knew it wasnt just a Hello how you doing kind of call.

"Sorry guys I need go I'll see yall later." I said ranning off.

I flow to gramps shop as fast as I could.

"Gramps Im here what the problem!."

"No problem I want you to met someone you remember Fred Nerk the Australian Dragon."

"Hello Jake it been awhile." Frad said smirking.

"W-wow he got so tall and handsome." I thought blushing."So why is he here?." I asked confused.

"His family is visiting for three week and I need you to keep a eye on him and make sure he does get in trouble." Gramps said drinking his tea.

"SAY WHAAAA?! why do I have to."

"As the american dragon its your job to protect magical creatures."

"Ugh! fine."

"Dont worry Jake I wont cost to much trouble."

"You better not! now I got to go watch my sister so be on you best behaver."

"Sure thing Jakie." Fred said smirking again.

My face was blushing seeing fred smirking remind me of Brad' both of us went out the back door and trunning into our dragon form flying to my house,we walked inside seeing my little Haley watching tv home alone.

"Your late!." Haley shout madly.

"Sorry Hales Gramps needed me."

"What would happen if someone tried to break in and kidnappe me."

"Then you use your dragon power...by the way this is Fred the Australian Dragon."

"Hello little miss." Fred greeted smiling.

"Hey Im Haley Long the next american dragon its very next to you are you stanger then Jake is your dragon form better are you his lov-"

I quickly cover Haley's mouth before she continued that last word.

"That enough Hales you can go to my room upstair to the right."

I let out of haley mouth taking her in the kitchen to make her some dinner.

(Fred P.o.v)

I walked upstairs to Jake room looking around it was...very messy I walk toward his dresser looking at picture of Jake and some tall muscular blonde with his arms around Jake waist the both of them smiling.I growled slamming the picture flat on the dresser.

(Brad P.o.v)

I sat at the dinner table bored as hell listening to my grandparents and dad talk about crap I dont care about I couldnt stop thinking about Jake and what he was doing right now then I thought about why didnt I just invited Jake to come with me in the first place god I see why Jake always call me a idiot.

(Jake P.o.v)

After I feed my little sister and putting her to bed I walk to my room and saw Fred making his self quite comfortable on my bed reading a book.

"Sorry about my sister she a hand full."

"Its fine...hi do you remember what happen at the Dragon Summit?."

"Umm y-yea but it was just a silly crush." I said blushing.

"It didnt seem like a silly crush to me." Fred said lower the book in his hands.

"...What happen back then stay back then.." I said looking away.

"...Do you still have feelings for me." Fred said getting the bed walking toward me.

"Not no more I with someone now."

"But I still love you." Fred said put his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Let go! I with Brad now." I shout struggling.

"Why love a boring human when you can love someone like you." Fred said kissing on my neck.

"Ahhh! s-stop." I moaned.

Fred strip my clothes leaving me in my underwear then throwing me on the bed pinning me down spreading my legs making his way between me kissing me on the lips.I can feel his dragon tongue in my mouth and god it felt good but I couldnt do this I using my dragon tail to push the Fred off me.

"Ok ok I get it your not ready yet..maybe next time but for now I gonna go but I'll be back."

Fred trun into a dragon and flow out the window going home I stayed in bed pulling my knees close to my chest I feel so guilty doing that to Brad.I heard my parent down stairs so I went to sleep still feeling guitly,the next dat around 7:25am I slowly open my eyes from the beam of the sun I heard my cell ring so I got out of bed half naked walking to my phone looking at the ID Brad was calling and my blood went down I anwser the phone trying to be cool.

"Hello?." I said yawning.

"Hey did I wake you?."

"Oh..no I was waking up anyways so when you arriving?."

"Im at home now I'll see you at school love you."

"Love you too."

We both hanged up I stood there holding my phone tight then my room door slam open and haley walk in with a big smile on her face but then the smile went down when she saw me bearly dress and had purple marks all over my neck.

"Ever heard of knocking!." I shout covering my neck.

"What's that on your neck?."

"Its nothing now get out!."

"Fine I'll just tell your friends to come up." Haley said walking away.

I looked in the mirror seeing hickies everywhere on me I sighed quitely before my room door open again entering was Trixie and Spud I quickly put on my shirt and shorts.

"Yo dube! your not ready yet?." Spud said sitting on my bed.

"S-sorry give me a minute." I said grabing some clothes

"Whoa! Jakie what's up with the hickies?!." Trixie said shock.

"I-I didnt know you guys would notice them." I said blushing.

"Not notice them!? they showing lots of signs." Trixie said poking his chest.

"Wow dube that's alot!." Spud shout pointing them out.

"Ugh!." Jake groaned still blushing.

"Do Brad know?." Trixie asked.

"No and we cant tell him." I said putting on his clothes.

Me and my friends quickly ran to school it was now 11:26am I was running in hall to my next class cant be late again got to hurry I thought before curshing into person put their arms around my waist I looked up and was shock when I eyes was looking at my lover.

"Be careful next time babe." Brad said sighing.

"Brad! I miss you." I said blushing.

I stood on my tippy toes kissing Brad on the lips the kiss last it for a few till someone grab me pulling me away from putting their around my shoulder show the hickeis marks.

"So this is the guy that Im competing for well this must be Brad aka the Bradster dont tell me you and Jake is together..I dont understand what so special about you" Ferd said.

"Jake who the hell is this retard talking to!?" Brad asked getting pissed.

"Well you see...hes-"

"I'll give you 3 second to let go of him before I break your arm!"

"...Brad?..."

"Oh wow I want to see that happen" Fred said.

(Trixie P.o.v)

Me and Spud was walking the hall I was getting irritating cause Spud wouldnt shut up about so comic book sale I was about to say something to him but then we notice Jakie and Brad and some handsome the way it look it was gonna be a fight I grab Spud running toward the three boys.

"Yo Jakie what's going on?." I asked.

"Dont ask...Fred what are you doing here in the first place?." Jake said to the handsome guy.

"I got bored and I wanted to see you."

"Well go be bored somewhere else and your not allow to see Jake." Brad said.

"And why might I not be allow to see Jake?."

"Now now boys let's just chill." I said stepping in."

(Brad P.o.v)

"Stay out of it loser and because Jake's mine." I said.

"...For how long?." The baster said smirking.

"Enough!." Jake shout.

We all stood there in silence staring at Jake who was more pissed off then I was right now.

"Fred what we had is over I with Brad now so deal with it and go home." Jake said.

"...I see fine I'll be going."

And with that the blonde curling hair baster left the school,I was about to say something to Jake but he storm off with his loser friend following whole day at school Jake didnt say nothing to me I guess he's really upset with me,after school I went over to Jake house climbing the ladder that goes stright up to his window I look though it hoping to see if Jake was in there and yes he was on his cell pacing back and forth I knock on the window trying to get his attenton he soon pulled his attenton at me opening the window I step in half way in his room I didnt know what to say I still dont know if he was mad or not but soon felt two arms wrapped around neck pulling me into a gentle sweet loving kiss I was a bit shock but who was I to turn down a kiss from him after he was done Jake leaned down and placed his head on my chest.

"S..so umm you not mad with me no more?." I asked.

"I was a little mad at how you was behaving but I not mad at you no more...I thought you was pissed at me for what happen today and Im sorry." Jake said sounding so soft.

I cant help it I grabbed Jake by the waist laying him on the bed kissing him with rough force putting my tongue in his mouth I can heard the sound of Jake moaning in the kiss making me want him even more,I pulled apart looking at him with a serious but guilty look.

"Im sorry too I let my jealousy get the best of me." I said.

"...B-Brad."

"Yeah?."

"H-happy birthday."

I smiled at him I glad we're cool about a minute the two of us strip our clothes off making out alittle I laid Jake on his back spreading his legs apart he had such a cute body I looked at Jake I can tell it was his first time he seem scared and nervous.

"Are you sure?." I asked not wanna hurt him.

"Ah..y-yeah it's my birthday present for you." Jake said blushing so cutely.

I lean down kissing him one more slowly pushing my erection inside his anal Jake was moaning so sexy as I finally put my erection all the way in.

"Br-Brad please...dont keep me waitting." Jake said crying pleasure.

"Aww man why is he soo damn cute!." I thought started thrusting inside him.

"Ahhh B-Brad..Ahhh .!." Jake shout in pain.

"Ah do it feel good?." I asked still thrusting him but a litte more harder.

"Y-ahh..y-yes it fe-eel so good Brad Im gonna cum." Jake moaned cumming on his stomach.

Now it was my turn to cum I thrust Jake harder and harder making him scream in pain and pleasure I grab on tight to Jake as he cried out from the feeling of me cumming inside of him,after I was done I pulled my erection out of him then layed aside him still holding him tight in my arms not wanna let go.

"Thank for the gift..best one ever." I said wiping Jake tears.

"I-I love you." Jake said pulling me into a lovely kiss.

(Jake P.o.v)

The next day I slowly woke up notice I was laying on boyfriend warm muscular chest,I looked over at the clock it show 7:57am my eyes shot open as I jump out the bed putting on half of my clothes on,I can hear Brad started to wake up from the sound I was making.

"What's going on?." Brad asked half sleep.

"We're gonna be late for school!"

"Who cares come get back in bed with me."

"I cant we-"

Before I knew it Brad pulled me back in bed laying me back on his chest I tried to get up but his two strong arms was holding around my waist Brad gave me kiss on the lip.

"I love you so much" Brad said falling back to sleep.

"I love you two...idiot" I said kissing his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jake P.o.v)

A new year which mean a new appearance I was wearing dark blue jeans a black long sleeves shirt then putting on red shirt over my other shirt I put on my black high tops converse that had stars on the side of them and of cause my back hair grew so I decided to put it in a day started like a normal day at school during lunch time me and my two best friends was eating our lunch outside against the gates my best friends also change their appearance Trixie had her hair in braids like she did when she join the cheerleaders was wearing a baby blue baseball top jackets and skinnny jeans with some brown boots,Spud was wearing a black t-shirt with the batman symbol and brown shorts with sandals but this time his hat was I was still eating my lunch I felt my body burning up I looked at my right hand and notice my dragon claws appear I gasped a little it was weird to me.

"What's wrong with your hand?." Spud asked.

"I-I dont know." I anwsered trunning my hand to normal.

But then my dragon ears appear out of my control I gasped again not knowing whats happing to my body.a voice called out my name making us look noticing Brad was walking toward us Trixie quckcly grabbed Spud hat throwing on my head to cover my dragon ears,then finally Brad approach us he was wear a borgonia hoodie vest and his regular baggy pants with some work boots on,I got up giving him a hug man those work outs and practice be paying off as he always had that handsome smile on his face that make me feel all warm fuzzy.

"Hey babe..um why you wearing loser boy hat?." Brad asked me tapping the hat on my head.

"Umm no reason.." I said lying.

"Anyways how about we catch a movie after school?."

"After school...yeah sure." I said.

"Great pick you up around six." Brad said giving me a kiss on the lips before walking away.

I waited till Brad was completely gone to take off Spud hat giving it back to him,I felt my ears it seem my dragon ear were gone I sighed.

"What's going on with me?." I said freaking out.

"Dont know maybe you should ask your Gramps." Trixie said.

"Yeah your right you guys coming." I said.

"Sorry I cant I gotta watch my evil twin cousins..Trixie you wanna help me?." Spud said putting on a cheese smile to Trixie.

"Uh no last time I help you watch them devil seeds I went home with one pigtail..so its just you and me Jakie." Trixie said.

Later that day around 4:49pm Me and Trixie went to my Gramps shop to solved the mystery of what's going on with my dragon power,Gramps made tea as we all sat at the table.

"Its quite simple young one your going though the dragon of the day its when your dragon form uncontrollable activate on its own I went though the same thing but do not worry young one its only for a day...or two." Gramps said taking a sip of his tea.

"But Gramps I got a date with in a few minutes I cant have my dragon power going crazy isnt there thing you can do?." I said totally freaking.

"Nope sorry."

"Its cool Jakie just try to stay calm and focus on control." Trixie said trying to make me feel better.

It was 5:17 I took Trixie home and take my self home to take a nice hot shower after going out the shower I walk to my room to get dress I take the towel off me then felt the same burning feeling going down my back as my dragon tail appear,I grabbed a hold of my tail.

"Aw come on Brad gon-."

"Jake! Brad here Im sending him up!." My mom shout downstairs.

I yelp quickly putting on my pants and shirt sitting on my bed holding my tail behide me as possible as I could so Brad couldnt see it my room door open with my handsome blonde head jock walking in.

"Hey babe you ready?." Brad asked.

"Y-yeah I just need um minute."

"Jake are you feeling alright?." Brad said looking worried.

"Y-yeah just a little over heated but Im fine" I said smiling to cover my lie then I felt my tail disappear.

"Alright then let's go." Brad said grabbing my hand.

We walk out the house getting in his trunk driving off to the movie theater we arrive no long then an hour we got out the trunk Brad held the door open for paid for our tickes buying some snacks and finding some seats as the movie was just started Brad bring me closer to him snuggling on his chest trying to make me comfortable he head resting on my head I was to busy enjoying the movie I didnt notice my dragon claws appered till I was grabbing some popcorn I gasped sticking my hand back in the popcorn box getting up from my seat.

"Babe want is it?." Brad said looking irritated.

"N-nothing I-Im gonna go to the bathroom." I said leaving the room.

I ran to the restroom looking around making sure no one was in here I took my hand out the popcorn box still having my dragon claws.I concentrate trying to turn my hands to normal but it didnt work I removed both my shirts and soon felt my dragon tail and wings coming out as I stared in the mirror.

"No no no not now." I begged.

"...J-Jake?!."

I turned around and saw Brad standing by the door with fear on his face.I wanted to say somthing I had to explain to him but he look so scared I tried walking closer but he ran out the bathroom I wanted to ran after him but I couldnt let anyone else see me like this but I can tell that Brad was long gone.I slid down on the floor sobbed as my claws wings and tail disappear,  
after a few minutes I stop sobbed putting my shirts back on leaving the movie theater.

(Brad P.o.v)

I drove off as fast as I can not caring where Im going but I came upon a gas stations pulling in turnning off the trunk.I sat in my truck breathing hard I still cant believe Jake the kid I bulled fall in love with was a fire breathing dragon this whole time I slam my hands on my face I didnt know what to do be okay with it or not.

"Damnit!." I shouted slamming the horn.

(Trixie P.o.v)

I layed across my bed listening to music while reading a magazines of hot celebrities males I heard a tapping sound so I turn down my music I looked toward the window seeing Jake in his dragon form,I got up opening the window he flow in turnning back to his normal self I couldnt help but look at his eyes it seem like he was crying.

"Jakie what's wrong what happen?!." I asked really worried.

"B-Brad found out Im a dragon and ran off on our date." Jake said feeling really hurt.

I grab Jake pulling him into a tight bear hug I can feel Jake was crying again cause he was shaking and my shirt was getting a few minute Jake seem to be alright now he stayed in my room while I went downstair to get some coco,as I was walking pass the front door I heard a knock come from it I trun back around answering it and there in my face was the boy who hurt my best friend but it look like he was running a lot cause he was breathing hard.

"What do you want Brad?." I asked with a bad attitude.

"Is Jake here he wasnt at home or he's creepy Grandpa shop." Brad said looking guilty.

"*Sigh* yeah he's up and in my room..." I said letting him in.

I took the dumb jock up to my room we enter seeing Jake on the floor fast of sleep kind of drool a little Brad pick him laying across my bed sitting next him Brad looked scared and confused like he had no idea what to do,I grabbed the chair by my desk sitting backward on it.

"...I-I cant believe it Jake's a dragon...did you know about these?." Brad said.

"Not at first but soon Jake trusted me and Spud enough because we were his best friends."

"But Im his boyfriend now so why wouldnt he tell me about this!."

"Well at first yall was just mortal enemies before and being a fire breathing dragon isnt something you just go around telling everyone and Brad you ran off on him you hurt him."

"*sigh* I didnt mean to ran off it was a surprise to me I really sorry."

(Brad P.o.v)

I pick Jake back up carring him out Trixie room then out the house putting him in my trunk taking him to my special place in new york park where I go when I need some alone time its on top,we arrive no longer then 2 in a half hour Jake was still sleep so I didnt disturb him I got the trunk walking toward the nearest bench sitting down letting out a big sigh putting my hands together shaking my head.

(Jake P.o.v)

I woke up getting my vision together I lift my head only to hit it as I let out a yeow I looked around thinking where could I be but then I recognize this blue trunk.I really little bit surprised to fine myself back in his trunk I got out looking for Brad when I found him sitting on the bench I slowly walk towards rubbing my arm feeling really really soon came to notice me reaching his hand like he wanted me to hold it which I do sitting down next to him.

"Im sorry Brad I didnt tell you or had you found out like that because I knew you'll freak out about it and dont wanna be with me no more but its okay I dont blame you." I said not even looking at him.

I heard Brad growled as he grabbed on hold of my arm getting my full attenton and the next thing I knew Brad was kissing my wide eyes slowly close I place my hands on his big chest kissing back I was so happy to feel his lips on mines I can feel the burning feeling again going down my back with my dragon tail appear wrapping itself around Brad pulling him closer making our kiss deeper for a few minutes we pulled apart to catch some air,Brad ran his hand though my hair down to my ponytail sliding to my cheek.

"Im really sorry I did that to you I was just a little surprised...but it doesnt matter rather your dragon or human or whatever your my boyfriend and I love you for who you are." Brad said looking in my eyes sounding so manly.

"Im really glad I can trust you Brad."

"Yeah Im really glad you can trust me..but dont think your top just because your a powerful dragon cause the Bradster is no one's bottom."

This time I growled using my tail to squeeze Brad sides before getting up pretending to walk away knowing Brad would stop which he did.

"Wait..you wanna be top?." Brad asked kind of blushing.

"Hahah no silly I want you to stay my top forever."

Brad gave me that handsome smirk of his as we lean in for a another kiss my stomach was burnning I accidentally burp out flames in Brad face but not to bad just a litte ash marks on his cheek I was about to apologize but didnt get the chance cause Brad already had his lip against mines.

"Wow now that was a spicy...I like it." Brad said licking his lips.

"Your such an idiot." I said brushing off the ash on my his cheek.

"Yes..but Im your idiot." 


End file.
